Pure
by Passo
Summary: {{COMPLETE}} --- includes sequel chapter. Harry finds love where it's least expected, only to discover that he's not the only one. Abound with spells, charms, incest, and kidnapping by fairies. Written for those who believe.
1. Prologue

**PURE**

**By Passo**

(reposted March 2004)

~*~*~

**Warnings**: This is slash. This has incest, lots of it. This also has relationship themes between minors and adults. Don't sue me for offending your sensibilities. But if you choose to read on, then I thank you. :) 

**Note**: First HP fic, written more than a year ago as of today, as it's about time to edit this posting. I may or may have not improved since then. This fic remains untouched, though, as it's pretty special to me. 

~*~*~

PROLOGUE

_-Somewhere outside Hogwarts- _

"I can feel your tears sometimes."

Surprised, the boy looked at the man beside him. He raised a pale hand to his beloved's cheek.

"I feel you, too. Here." He touched his brow. "And here." His heart.

The man crushed the boy to his chest, his tears flowing freely as the moment when they had to part drew nearer. How he hated that moment. Every second spent with him was dangerous. Time was precious, and stolen. But now, in the dark, hidden between the trees in the forest, the couple spent what they had.

"They would kill me if they found us here," he whispered into the soft hair, "You'll be an outcast. They'll leave you with nothing."

"I don't care." The boy kissed the full, elegant mouth of the man. "I'll have had your love, and that's all I'm ever going to need."


	2. Part 1: Demands and Secrets

**PURE**

**By Passo**

~*~*~

**Part 1: Demands and Secrets **

-_Malfoy Manor-_

"Draco."

The blond boy raised his head and met a pair of cold silver eyes identical to his own. "Yes Father?"

"I need you in my study, now." The tone was imperious, commanding. Lucius Malfoy swept from his son's room majestically, without waiting for a reply. He knew the boy would follow.

The head of the Malfoy household sat behind the great mahogany desk. Before him, looking quite small and lost, but proud at the same time, stood his sixteen-year-old son. Lucius made a graceful gesture, indicating the younger man to sit. Draco obediently complied.

Draco looked at his father, taking full note of his appearance. Lucius was a man aware of his own beauty. His long silver-blond hair shone in the firelight. His sleek muscular limbs wrapped in alabaster skin and his manly carriage accentuated the sylph-like yet strong impression. Lucius Malfoy was moonlight personified, and his son was no less beautiful.

At the moment, Lucius' pale coral lips were stretched into his trademark smirk, or may be a smile. When he finally spoke, he sounded a little displeased.

"You were late in coming home. I expected you a week earlier."

Draco brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "I had to stay an extra week in school for a special Potions project. It would allow me to take Advanced Potions a year early, giving me extra time to plan for my career in seventh year." He paused. "I thought you would be pleased."

"Oh, I am. You know how much I value hard work and ambition." This was said in the same regal tone.

The silence stretched, silver looking into  silver. Lucius' voice suddenly softened into a whisper. "I just missed you, that's all."

Draco slowly stood and moved to his fathers' side. He slid his robe from his shoulders and let the black material pool around his feet, revealing a perfectly sculpted naked body, honed with Quidditch training. He slid his pale arms around his fathers' neck and kissed the petal pink lips. Coral pressing coral.

"I missed you, too."

~~~

_-The Burrow-_

"Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron Weasley started at Harry's voice. His best friend was looking at him with a curious expression mixed with worry. Harry had good cause for concern. For the past week, Ron had been losing a lot of sleep, staying unusually silent  during conversations, and looking like a wreck during the day. If it had been Finals week, Harry wouldn't have thought twice about his friend, but it was summer and they were supposed to be spending a happy holiday in The Burrow.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Ron smiled wanly.

Harry would never understand. The Boy Who Lived had known pain, but not one of this kind. _Oh, how I miss him!_ Ron had never imagined that it would hurt so much, living so far from a loved one, especially when everything had been left hanging. His whole being ached for his beloved's touch, his smile, his voice…

"I don't believe you," Harry broke through his reverie. The sixteen-year-old savior of the wizarding world would not let his best friend lie his way through this time. He would get to the bottom of things for Ron's own good.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I can feel your pain. So do you family. I don't understand why you refuse to share whatever's troubling you."

Ron raised tortured brown eyes to meet his friend's warm green ones. "I don't think you'd like to know." He bowed his head. "You might not want to have me as a friend if you knew."

"That's stupid!" Harry scoffed, "After we've been through so much…" He faced the other boy squarely, clutching his shoulders tightly.

"Look, Ron, whatever your secret is, it wouldn't make a whit of a difference to our friendship. Whatever happens, you'll always be the brother I never had." He smiled gently.

Ron felt his throat constrict. Harry was right. He was being stupid. His friends and family wouldn't ditch him just because he was gay. Gay and passionately in love with a Slytherin. A much older Slytherin. He sighed. He may as well tell Harry. He would die if he kept it a secret for long.

"I'm in love," he mumbled hoarsely.

"What? That's it?" It was the last thing Harry expected to hear. Relief coursed through him as he whopped Ron's head lightly.

"You miserable bastard! For a while there I thought you were dying of an incurable disease." Harry grinned at his friend who grinned back.

"Well, who is it?" he asked impatiently.

"(mumble) (mumble)."

"WHAT?"

"A SLYTHERIN! A MALE SLYTHERIN!!" Ron shrieked. "Oh, Harry! I swear I never meant for this to happen. I always thought I was straight after going steady with Lavender and Padma Patil but after really knowing him I realized how wrong I was. I swear, if you only knew him, you won't think it's so terrible--"

"Stop!" Harry halted the half-hysterical tirade. "I don't think it's terrible at all."

Ron's shocked silence was the only answer.

Harry giggled. "Is he sixth year or seventh year? A Slytherin, huh? Oh, well… I heard they're great in bed."

"It doesn't bother you at all? The fact that I'm gay… is it all right with you?"

"Of course, you silly twit. Now, I would forgive you're falling for a Slytherin if you tell me who he is. C'mon, I'm dying with curiosity."

"Well, he's no longer a student…. He hasn't been for a long time and… I don't know how to say this."

Harry looked at him beseechingly.

Ron bowed his head, blushing madly, and muttered, "It's Severus."

"SNAPE!!! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SNAPE!?!!?!!"

"SSShhhhh…. Not so loud." The redhead quickly covered his friends mouth and quickly looked around to check if anyone heard them. "For Pete's sake, Harry, there's no need to announce it."

Harry pulled Ron's hand off. He was still shocked but now had the presence of mind to whisper. "You can't blame me. I thought you hated him! What happened? How did this…" He gestured madly with his hands.

"Well… remember last month, when he made me serve detention for dropping a vial of Shrinkee on Goyle?"

"Uh-huh. Well?"

"I was supposed to weed the whole west side of the rose garden. Severus was there, making sure I did the job right when it started raining. We both got soaked through and ran to his office since it was the nearest room, and…"

"Yes?" Harry encouraged.

Ron took a deep breath, grinned, and continued.

"We had to take our robes off so we won't get sick and when he handed me a towel we sort of… you know… he looked at me and…" He paused. "We kissed." Ron finished lamely, blushing crimson to the roots of his equally red hair.

Harry smiled widely, enjoying his friend's discomfort. Honestly, he was more than a little surprised with Ron's revelation but if Ron liked him, then Snape couldn't be so bad. Harry and Hermione would just have to learn to get along with him for Ron's sake.

"So," Harry whispered, "have you done it yet?"

"Harry!"

"C'mon… have you?"

"Well… yeah. Lots of times." By now, Ron was a wave of crimson.

"Wow."

"Well, try not to visualize it too much." Ron chuckled and dragged Harry back to the house. 


	3. Part 2: Taboo

**PURE**

**By Passo**

~*~*~

**Part 2: Taboo **

_-Malfoy Manor-_

Lucius eyes snapped open. It was still dark. Outside, a storm was raging. The shut windows rattled, keeping the wind and rain from the room.

The fire flickered in the fireplace. He looked down into the body of his son beside him, lying on the pine floor. Draco was so beautiful he could weep. He traced the line of the boy's jaw down to his neck. Perfect. A true Malfoy. But then, Narcissa was also blond and beautiful. Poor Narcissa, it's been a year since she died from that broomstick accident.  A year since Lucius and Draco started to find comfort in each others' arms.

Lucius bent and breathed in Draco's scent. Sweet, clean, and spicy. His son. His lover. His savior.

Lucius wrapped the rug snugly around Draco and was about to stand when he felt a hand grip his arm.

"Oh no you won't." Draco smiled tenderly, kissing the inside of Lucius' wrist. "You're sleeping here with me tonight."

~~~

_-The Burrow-_

Later that night, small feet tiptoed silently on the second floor hallway. The person passed a door. The person stopped, listening. Ron's snores echoed from the shut door. Harry was silent. The feet continued their nighttime excursion to a door at the end of the hall.

The door opened. Entered. Clicked shut. Locked.

Bill Weasley's long red hair was unbound, spilling on his pillows. He was alone, clad only in flannel pajama bottoms. His skin, tanned by the Egyptian sun, glowed faintly in anticipation. He sat up, long, muscular arms opened to welcome the intruder.

"I was waiting for you, Ginny."

~~~

_-The Burrow, same night-_

Outside, far across the backyard, near the foot of the hills, a boy waited. Really, they could never stay away from each other too long. It's been two weeks since they last saw each other and already, he missed his lover's touch, his kisses, and his scent. The boy shivered as the wind howled. A storm was coming.

The trees whipped above him and tiny raindrops started to fall when he felt a soft, warm pressure at the back of  his neck. He turned around joyfully.

"You're here!"

Arms encircled each other. The rain was forgotten amid whispers, kisses, and eager touches.

Tom Riddle caressed the lightning-shaped scar. He gave it to him. He only wished he could take it away.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked gently.

"No." Harry smiled, burying his face on Tom's chest. "Not since I discovered it."

"It?"

"That I love you."


	4. Part 3: Enchantment

**PURE**

**By Passo**

~*~*~

**Part 3: Enchantment **

Flashback

Three months ago…

A cursing Harry stumbled on a tree root as he trudged his way through the Forbidden Forest. Forbidden my ass!… humph! At the rate he and his friends come here, it was close to being the hottest nightspot on this side of England. The trees were so thick that the light of the full moon hardly ever permeated the area.

_Shit_! Another tree root. It was just his luck to lose to Ron at chess, making him the unwilling volunteer to gather a fresh bunch of _karas_—the rare flower they used for Potions. They had just botched up their term project, wasting the supply Snape had provided. Unfortunately, the flower bloomed only during the full moon at a certain part of the forest.

After ambling around for what seemed like forever, Harry arrived at the spot. The dark blue petals of the plant shone in the night. He bent and picked three. A heady scent filled his nostrils. His spine tingled involuntarily. He remembered something Snape mentioned in Potions. According to legend, _karas _grew near enchanted ground—fairy ground. But the fairies were so good in hiding their territory that a person may never stumble across such a place in his lifetime unless the creatures themselves have a purpose for showing him there.

_Maybe I'm near fairy ground_. Harry smiled at the thought. _Nah! Who would possibly be interested in plain, old Harry Potter_?

Suddenly he felt a shove from behind. Harry had an impression of shimmering air before sleep overcame him and collapsed on the soft ground beneath.

In another part of the forest…

Tom Riddle stumbled on a root.

_Blast it!_ Soon enough, the offending root disappeared, shattered into invisible bits. Tom fixed his robes and walked straight ahead. He was Lord Voldemort. How embarrassing to be defeated by a tiny little root. He hated passing through the Forbidden forest this way. It reminded him too much of his dark days when he was barely alive. But, as they say, that was the past. This is now.

With a grim smile, Tom brushed a lock of sable hair from his forehead. He was certainly easy on the eyes now. His elegant, aquiline looks were back. His skin was tan and unlined, his bearing tall and straight. Only the dark crimson eyes showed a vestige of who he really was. Men and women offered themselves to him in countless abandon that he could hardly take note of his number of lovers—having been denied the joys of the flesh for years. Yes, Tom enjoyed life, but power was still his priority.

Tonight, he was on his way to kill Harry Potter.

The little twerp was probably huddled in his warm bed, asleep like a baby. The kid won't know what's coming to him. Granted, this mission was very dangerous, what with Dumbledore so near. That's why Tom decided to deal with it himself. As soon as he gets within range of Dumbledore's senses, he would have to transform into a snake. It would be easier that way. Risky, but worth it. The Potter boy's existence annoyed him to no end. The brat kept on thwarting his best-laid plans. But, from this night on, there would be no trouble from Harry Potter.

(And no trouble from you either, if you're caught.) A little voice whispered in his head. (You know Dumbledore could easily kill you in your Animagus form. )

_If I kill the little shit, it would be worth it_.

Without warning, Tom felt a shove, then darkness.

Tom opened his eyes slowly. He felt like he had slept for hours. No… was he captured by that muggle-loving fool? He sat up and whipped around, surveying his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a clearing, surrounded by thick cypress trees. The moon shone directly above and the air shimmered with magic. Enchanted ground? He would have thought more about it had not something arrested his attention. He was lying in a very large, cushioned basket, entirely sprinkled with red and white rose petals. He was also quite naked, robe and wand out of sight. And right in front of him was a boy, a young, beautiful, perfect teenager, his skin flushed with sleep, naked as the day he was born.

Tom immediately tried to hop off the makeshift bed but an invisible barrier blocked his efforts. Shit! Now he needed his wand. But wait… he wasn't the great Lord Voldemort for nothing.

He flexed his fingers and prepared the chant for a bit of wand less magic—a little something he learned from his traveling days. He tried to blast his way out of there but the barrier just absorbed the spell. Great.

He turned his attention to the naked boy and felt something stir in his groin at the sight. He looked amazing. Sweet, innocent, and pliant, lying there like an offering.

Is that what he is?

Tom moved closer and leaned for a closer look. The boys eyelids fluttered open. They were green. A deep sea green. Pale skin. Black hair a little long and endearingly askew. Nubile body. The perfect sex toy.

"Good evening. At least I think its still night."

"Who are you?" The boy put a hand to his forehead and tried to sit up. "Where am I?"

Tom relaxed on one arm. "I have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me."

"I don't know either but I was just gathering flowers when…" he gasped, "I'm naked!"

Harry looked at his companion who was now wearing an amused, almost bored, expression. "You're naked too!"

"I noticed. Nope, that won't work, the barrier won't give. I tried everything." He watched as the young man beat the shield with his fists.

Harry slumped back dejectedly, palms quite tender from trying to tear at the shield. He looked quite forlorn, sitting like that. Tom licked his lips. Maybe this wasn't such a lost cause.

"Why don't we entertain ourselves for a while…" he started, voice thick with desire. This kid sure made him horny as hell, and he hasn't even done anything yet.

"What should we do?"

"Well, I have a few suggestions…" Tom leaned closer, trapping the boy between his arms. The youth was looking at him with a mixture of fear, surprise, and desire. Yup, it was definitely there. But unchecked. A virgin—this was going to be better than he thought. Breaking innocence was a rare pleasure. And he intended to savor this.

 He kissed the soft mouth. Yielding, hot. He let his tongue travel on the smooth skin while his hands swept teasingly across the toned chest. So delicate. Quite unlike his own lean, muscled form. He was hot espresso. This youth was pure milk.

The boy moaned. _Yes… yield to me_.

Tom lifted his head from the licking and surveyed the flushed face before him. The youth's head was thrown back, his body arched upwards eagerly. His longish hair swept from his face and revealed his forehead. And the distinctive, lightning-shaped scar.

Tom hopped back instantly, as if burned. No, it couldn't be. But, the scar… Yes. It was Harry Potter. But he looks so different from two years ago. Tom buried his face in his hands.

"What's the matter?" He felt warm hands on his own. "Don't you… don't you want me?"

Beseeching. Hesitant. So young. "Do you find me ugly?" So sad.

Tom sighed. "Nothing could be further from the truth." He looked into the troubled green eyes of his almost-lover. He had to tell him. Funny, he couldn't imagine killing him now. _You're getting soft, Voldie_.

"Harry…I came here to kill you tonight."

A startled gasp. Denial.

"Yes. I am Voldemort."

Silence.

"Harry?"

The silence stretched. Tom felt like dying. Why in hell does he feel so guilty. Lord Voldemort must have no remorse. He hasn't even done anything yet. _Uh-huh. You just molested him a bit_.

"Why don't you kill me?" His tone was soft, unsure, and slightly afraid. Harry was kneeling, looking at his hands on his legs.

Tom put his hand on his chin and lifted his face 'til they were looking eye to eye. He felt crazy, reckless, and stupid. And also rather wonderful. He plunged on.

"I have no idea but I can't. Not that I'm sorry or anything." He chuckled softly. "You must be a fairy… that was some spell you cast over me."

A flicker of hope in the green. Tom smiled, and Harry's breath caught. He had never laid eyes on anything more captivating than that smile. If this was Lord Voldemort then the Dark Lord was sure one sexy son of a bitch. Perfect, lean muscles on the tall frame. Tanned skin stretching across every divine inch of him. The wide mouth, separating to reveal white straight teeth. High cheekbones, aquiline nose, and dark, dark locks. The crimson eyes stared at him, mocking, teasing.

Harry leaned forward a little.  "I… I think I want you, Tom."

Surprise. "You don't hate me?" The boy shook his head. "Then let me show you how to taste me."

They were out of there by morning. It was a love spell. How quaint. They certainly made love enough times to break it. Of course, for both, it was only the beginning.

End of Flashback

~*~*~

Notes: I always thought this part was rather funny. I giggled a lot while writing it. I do hope you see the humor, and the charm behind the slight absurdity. As first love was, and will always be, a little funny, absurd, and charming to me.


	5. Part 4: Sibling Love

**PURE**

**By Passo**

~*~*~

**Part 4: Sibling Love **

Excerpts from a pile of letters 

Dear Ginny,

         How's my pretty little girl? I'm glad that Ron's quite settled in Hogwarts. It's wonderful that he's made friends with Harry Potter. Really, I must meet that boy some time.

I'm alive and well here in Egypt. I think. I know you always tease me about being a ladies' man. Certainly, my equally ravishing sis, I enjoyed the attention. But lately, things don't seem to be going well. I've been dumped twice and broke three relationships off myself. Now, if only I could say that it was all their fault. But no, I know (unfortunately) that the blame lies on me entirely. Somehow, there was always something missing… I feel alone even with them.

Hah! Listen to me laying all my troubles on my sweet sister. You're turning eleven soon. In a few months, off to Hogwarts you go. I've purchased a little gift for you. You'll receive it soon. Hope you'll love it.

I'm miserable, my dear. I think I miss you, Mom, Dad, and the boys more than I thought. But don't worry. It's only been six months. I'll adjust.

Don't lose your innocence my love.

With lots of kisses,

Bill

Dearest Bill,

         Thank you so much for your concern. The basilisk is dead and gone now, thanks to Harry. He and Ron rescued me. They are soooo great!

            I thought I would never get out of that prison. I'm quite thankful to be alive now. A little battered, but at least alive. I haven't felt this good in months. Of course, that huge package of pyramid-shaped candies certainly helped.

            I want you to stop worrying. I'm definitely out of danger. Hogwarts is really a wonderful place and I've already learned to love it. No wonder you were so happy here. The Gryffindors have become my second family.

            No need to get jealous there, my dear brother. I assure you that no matter where I go, you will never be afar from my thoughts.

Love,

Ginny

P.S. I still wear that scarab necklace you gave me last year everyday. It's so fabulous-looking and I'm quite the envy of the girls. By the way, they're dying to meet you after I told them all about my gorgeous older brother.

Dear Ginny,

         You are turning thirteen! How fast time flies. I'm quite old now, no longer a teenager. But twenty feels so much cooler.

            I have good news. This summer, I'm delivering your present myself. Yup! You heard right! I'm finally going for  a visit. I wrangled the vacation from my bosses. I swear, goblins are such workaholics. Don't get me wrong, I adore my work. I just need a well-deserved break.

            And, guess what? Charlie will be coming, too! I can't wait to see that paragon of virtue again. I miss you, the boys, the folks, and the Burrow. Of course, the fact that we're watching the World Quidditch Cup is a major plus.

            I can't wait to see you all. Relay my love to everyone.

Your devoted brother,

Bill

P.S. I look a little different. You might be surprised

End of excerpts

Flashback

It was just after the Quidditch World Championships. The Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, were enjoying a good night's rest. Except for two people.

Ginny softly crept out of bed and tiptoed to the hallway, taking care not to wake Hermione. She hurried to the opposite door and knocked softly.

"Who is it?"

"Gin."

"Come in."

She closed the door softly behind her and faced her brother. Bill certainly filled out. Her older brother was gorgeous. A little dangerous-looking with all that long wicked red hair. Ginny walked to the bed and curled up beside Bill, just as she used to do years ago.

He chuckled. "You've certainly grown. You don't fit so snugly onto my chest anymore."

"I think I fit in just fine." She breathed into his shoulders, letting the calm sweep through her. None of her other brothers ever made her feel as peaceful as Bill did. She secretly admitted to herself that she might love this brother, if not more, then a little differently among the others.

Bill put his hand on Ginny's hair and caressed her there. Her hair was long, straight, and red, like his. Only, hers was lighter, with golden tints. His was deeper, almost crimson. He kissed her forehead and inhaled her scent. She didn't smell like a child any more. She smelled older, different. More worldly. It made him feel a little sad.

"Bill?"

"Hmmm?" He stroked her hair.

"I broke up with Justin. Remember him? The one who got frozen by that giant snake last year?"

"Yes. How could I forget." Stroke. Her hair was so soft. "Why did you do that?"

"I kissed him and I felt nothing." She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Her hazel-brown eyes were sad. "I'm sorry. I know I'm too young to have a boyfriend and but I was just wondering how it felt like. Besides, I thought I cared for Justin. He seemed a little lost."

"Honey, you can't rescue people by trying to love each and everyone of them."

"Hmmm." Breathe. "You think I'm too young?"

"No. Definitely not. I had a girlfriend when I was your age. Just remember your limits." The brotherly advice slipped out automatically. But the question bothered him. Was Ginny still his baby?

Suddenly, he became aware of the rise and fall of her chest as her young breasts pushed at his naked chest with every breath. The thin flannel nightgown hardly hid the young body that had started to find its curves. Her waist beneath his hand was slimmer, curving into lush hips. Her legs were a lot longer too. Long, lean, and sexy. God! Did he just think that?

He cleared his throat. "Um, Gin, I think you should get back to your bed. You need your sleep."

She sat up and looked at him, pouting a little. "But I like staying with you. Can't I sleep here tonight?"

She even looked different. Her face lost the cherubic charm of childhood. She looked like a lady. A wanton one, sitting on his bed with the skimpy nightgown and long red hair down her back.

"You can't. We're… a little older now. It would look… improper." He swallowed thickly. What was wrong with him?!?

She sighed and pressed her forehead to his, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Sometimes, I wish you weren't my brother."

His heart stopped. Melted. Slid across the floor to oblivion. The confusion cleared.

He put his arms around her tightly. Sweet silence. Soft heartbeats.

"Gin, can I… can I kiss you?"

She stared at him. Hazel to hazel. Smiled.

"You never needed permission before."

He smiled. "This is going to be a little different."

He gently kissed the full, young lips. They were sweet, just as he thought. He held her to him tight. She was his treasure. The one thing he loved most in the world. He couldn't afford to lose her now. Not after today.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Right now, I wish you weren't my sister. But then, if you weren't, I wouldn't love you this much."

She bumped his nose tenderly, smiling. "Do you care? About what they'll think?"

"Not really. It doesn't matter."

"I've always loved you, Bill."

"Gin.."

"Hmm?"

"It's cold. Keep me warm."

"Teach me how."

His hand slid down her back. It was to be her first lesson. She adored this man and knew that she would gladly spend her whole life keeping him warm. Who cared about rules?

End of flashback


	6. Part 5: Fall

**PURE**

**By Passo**

~*~*~

**Part 5: Fall **

flashback

Ron Weasley felt like hell.

He didn't sleep at all the previous night and today's classes were particularly hectic. They had Potions in the morning and Transfiguration later in the afternoon—two of the subjects Ron hated most. He had barely scraped his homework together before heading to class.

He entered the Dungeon and slipped between Hermione and Harry. He groaned as he sat down.

"What's the matter, Ron? Are you sick?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Nothing more serious than a bout of insomnia last night." He smiled and flashed her a peace sign.

Harry turned to him. "What kept you up? I heard you tossing and turning around a lot before I conked out."

Ron looked down at the table, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. "I was just thinking about Potions. You know, homework and all…"

Hermione beamed. "Oh, Ron, it's so good to hear that you're finally taking your lessons seriously." Her tone lowered. "Hey, guys, did you know that Dean and that Hufflepuff girl Hannah are rumored to be an item…"

Ron tuned her out. He felt a little guilty, lying to his friends. _I wasn't really lying!_ He thought defensively. _I WAS thinking about Potions… and a certain Potions master_….

At that instant, Professor Severus Snape entered the room. Ron snapped up and met his eyes for an instant. It probably lasted less than a second but he thought he saw something flicker in Severus' eyes before the Potions Master turned away to check the roll. Ron bowed again, feeling the heat rise from his chest, to his neck, and travel to his face for everyone to see.

"Ron, you ok?" Hermione again.

"Ummhhmm…" He loosened his collar and took a few deep breaths. "I just felt a little stifled…Ah, you know… closed room and all…" He felt the redness abate and cursed his genes for making him so prone to blushing.

"Weasley… Granger… no chatting in class. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape's snap sounded somewhat louder than normal. Ron blushed again but this time, he had a valid excuse.

The rest of the session passed ordinarily enough. Professor Snape took twenty points from Harry that day, ten for not being able to tell where the gold beetles originated, and another ten for dropping his quill and disturbing the peace of the class. Yup, business as usual.

After around two hours of stirring, boiling, and chopping…"Class dismissed."

The class stood and organized their books and stuff. Ron was about to follow Harry and Hermione out, avoiding Snape's eyes when the Potions Professor took the matter in his own hands.

"Weasley, stay. I need to talk to you about the second part of your detention for your transgressions during the previous class."

Harry and Hermione shot him sympathetic looks before they made their way to the tower with the other Gryffindors.

Ron walked slowly to Snape's desk, his heart thudding erratically. _Was he angry? Oh, please no, don't make him get mad at me. I didn't mean it…But, I did! No! No! I didn't mean it… _

"Weasley."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Look at me."

Ron raised his troubled brown eyes. As soon as he met the pair of heavily-lashed dark eyes, his body went from hot to cold and back to hot in seconds. Severus' eyes were a beautiful midnight black with flecks of gold. They were deep, soulful, and oh so enchanting… Ron clutched the edge of the desk for support.

"How do you feel?" The Professor's voice was soft, intimate. So unlike the tone he used in class.

"Me? I..I…" Ron swallowed thickly. "I feel fine," he squeaked out.

Why was he feeling so lightheaded? It seems that the power of speech, including everything he had learned the past sixteen years of his life, had deserted him that very moment. He felt like an idiot.

Severus chuckled. The warm laugh turned Ron's knees into jelly and he held on tighter to keep them from wobbling. _Really_… he thought to himself distractedly, _this is most unnatural_. Why was Snape making him feel these strange things? First, he had the unbearable urge to kiss the drenched Professor yesterday, and, hormonal teenage boy that he was, he gave in. Now he was in for it.

The dark-haired Professor walked around the desk and stood beside Ron, facing him. He towered a full head over the teen, his even, pale skin contrasting with the boy's tanned complexion. As Ron stood transfixed (afraid? excited?), Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire, Head of Slytherin House, and all-around he-bitch, touched his cheek gently with the back of his hand.

"I couldn't keep myself off you even if I tried." He claimed Ron's lips in a long, passionate kiss. Sweet, hot, and hungry.

They parted slowly, their arms around each other. Severus' surveyed the boy with a touch of amusement, his rather full mouth (what a kisser!) lifted at the edges. Ron had stars in his eyes. Surely, he was dreaming. This was too good to be true. He stared at Severus with a dazed, silly expression.

"Why so surprised?" An eyebrow rose. "Do you doubt me?"

"I…" Ron breathed deeply. "I thought that after yesterday, you wouldn't want to talk to me again." Pause. "I thought you were angry because… I kissed you."

"No. How can I be angry? I kissed you back, remember?"

Ron shook his head shyly. He felt Severus' hands slide up and down his back slowly. It felt so good, so comforting. With renewed courage, he touched the back of Severus' neck, caressing the delicate skin. If last week someone told him he'd be kissing Professor Snape, he would've bitten that person's head off. But after yesterday's chance kiss during detention, he had felt confused and sick with worry. He was so afraid that Severus' would reject him that he bolted out of the office right after they drew apart. The knowledge that he felt the same way made Ron's toes curl involuntarily with delight. Yup, this was it. Definitely it.

"Wow…" Ron was still dazed. "How did we happen? I mean, are we…? …………Will you be with me?" He looked at Severus for confirmation, his expression a mixture of hope and fear.

The older man nodded, almost imperceptibly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He suddenly smiled. "Do you want to see my office? I believe I have a couch there. It's new. Very big, fluffy, and comfortable. Spacious enough for two, I'd say."

Ron's throat dried. He never was able to attend Transfiguration. Or lunch for that matter.

Well, you can guess what happened next.

Of course they had quite a time keeping everything a secret from everyone. The next few months, they acted as scathingly to each other as before, and promptly made up for everything behind  locked doors. Detention was heaven. Thank Merlin for the couch! Can a boy ask for anything more?

end of flashback


	7. Part 6: Teardrop

**PURE**

**By Passo**

~*~*~

**Part 6: Teardrop **

Flashback

Draco Malfoy trudged slowly along the manor's main hallway. His footsteps echoed solemnly in the empty space.

_Empty_. He whispered the word, feeling the sound of his voice die in the chilly air.

They buried his mother today.

Funny. He missed her. They were never really close. His parents preferred to keep to themselves and so did Draco. At a young age, he had learned to be independent. Alone. Mourning would be ironic. They were never really together as a family. But he knew they loved him, in their own way. They just spent their time doing other things than be with him.

He supposed his routine wouldn't change much. He'd stay in his room, or fly around the grounds with his broomstick. Practice quidditch. Go shopping. Visit friends and relatives sometimes for a few days… the same thing every year.

Except this summer, he won't hear her voice in the Hall, informing the house-elves of the dinner plans. He would never see her smile again, or hear her laugh when they exchanged the rare joke. Yes, he had a mother. But she's gone now.

Draco entered his room and shut the door behind him.

~~~

Lucius sat on his favorite chair in his study. Often, he stayed there alone. It was his haven—the place where he did his paperwork, or thought about his life. Narcissa hated the room with its dark paneled walls and rich pine flooring. She said it was too dark, preferring to stay in the airy sitting room downstairs.

The sitting room would miss her now.

She was dead, and it was all his fault.

He remembered their fight. He had discovered her infidelity. Furious, he stormed into the sitting room one night last week, angry as the hurricane battling the grounds outside, fully intending to throw the information back to her face. He couldn't believe she would do this. He was fully aware that they never loved each other in the way they were supposed to but he never, ever ran around with other women behind her back. He would have thought honor was as important to her.

She never denied it. She admitted her liaisons with Avery. And two other men before him, but they didn't matter. He had demanded her to stop, if only to salvage what was left of her reputation. She refused, claiming she loved the man. She blamed him for being too cold and unfeeling. She had been unhappy with him, she said. They exchanged shouts and accusations,  until she declared her hatred for him and everything he represented. He had yelled at her to leave. Leave and never come back.

Extremely distraught, she left the house with only the clothes on her back, bringing one of her son's broomsticks from the closet—while the storm raged full force outside the house. Maybe it was the rain, or the tears, or maybe she was just not paying enough attention, but she never did reach her lover.

They found her in the forest the next day. Her skin pale and cold. Beautiful as the day Lucius' father chose her to be his son's wife.

Remembering, a single tear trickled down his marble cheek.

~~~

A few weeks later…

Draco headed to the stairs, his freshly showered hair damp on his head. He felt famished and couldn't wait for breakfast. On his way to the stairwell, he passed his father's study. He paused for awhile, wondering if Lucius was inside. Since he came back from Hogwarts, Draco had seen his Father only once: during the funeral. He didn't even remember talking to him.

Has he even left his study? Draco didn't think so. He suddenly worried about Lucius. He might be depressed right now. He didn't realize his father loved his mother this much.

He stood outside the door for a few minutes, deciding whether to knock or not. Lucius might be needing his privacy and resent his presence. He almost turned away but concern for his father made him do otherwise. Hesitantly, he knocked on the thick oak door.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Lucius certainly didn't sound sick. His voice was as authoritarian as ever.

Draco entered. "It's me, Draco."

He shut the door carefully and turned towards the huge desk at the other side of the room, near the fireplace. The grate was empty and the room was cold. Too cold. Lucius sat on his leather chair, his body unseen because of the thick wool blanket he wrapped around himself.

_So this is what he's been doing. He's trying to bury himself in here_. Draco's insides clenched at this vision. Lucius had always been strong and impressive—larger than life. All his life, his father had been a figure he looked up to, beautiful and formidable at the same time. This sad creature in the room simply wasn't him.

"Why don't you say it? I look pathetic." He paused, his voice softened. "I am pathetic."

Draco crossed the room and knelt beside the chair, laying his head on his father's knee. He remembered doing the same thing only once. A long time ago. When he was too young to trouble himself with anything. But things were different now. He could feel Lucius' guilt heavily on his shoulders as if the burden shifted itself to him. He didn't care. Better that he carry this than to let his father suffer alone.

He whispered, "No, you're not."

He took his father's hand and held it with his own. He felt it tremble slightly. "In fact, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me for breakfast."

Draco smiled at Lucius tentatively. "Would you join me this morning, Father?"

As Lucius looked into the eyes of his only son, he felt more than a little surprise. Draco looked like he cared. _I don't think anyone has ever looked at me that way before_. Not his cold mother or his calculating father, and definitely not Narcissa. His poor beautiful Narcissa, more of a trophy than his wife.

He nodded slowly. It was the first time he started the day with a meal with his son.

Over the next few weeks, Lucius opened up slowly to Draco. He confessed his feelings of guilt, his sadness and isolation. He would never forgive himself for causing Narcissa's unhappiness, and eventually leading her to her death.

"I stole your mother away, Draco." He bowed his head, his hair a sheet of silver over his shoulders. They were having a picnic beside a lake inside the Malfoy grounds. It was a beautiful sunny day, but Lucius could not help feeling a little melancholy.

"No. It was not your fault. She was my mother and I miss her, but she's gone now. She was not happy and her death had been an accident. Even you could not have known it was going to happen." Draco touched his father's cheek. His tone was serious, far too mature for a boy of fifteen.

"I could not make her happy. I couldn't understand why, at first. Then, I realized, I could never make anyone happy because I didn't know how to be…"

The silence stretched for a while before it was broken by Draco

"Are you still unhappy?"

Lucius turned towards his son. He looked at the boy, met the eyes so much like his own. They were apprehensive now, afraid of what he might say. In his way, Draco was very fragile. Lucius Malfoy, for the first time in his life, was moved by another human being.

"With you? I'm happy."

"I love you, Father."

They were content with the silence after that.

end of flashback

Lucius and Draco slept side by side, pale arms around each other. The younger man was the first to wake. The sun would rise in a few hours.

Draco snuggled into Lucius' chest. He wasn't worried. They had the rest of the summer. And after that, the rest of their lives. 

~*~*~

Notes: This part and the last one were totally unplanned. A friend of mine insisted that they must be written. And so I did, and didn't regret a single word.  :)


	8. Epilogue

**PURE**

**By Passo**

~*~*~

**Epilogue **

"Did I ever tell you how sorry I am?" Tom touched the scar again.

"Yes. Countless times." Harry smiled through his tears. "I'm sorry it all happened, but it did. It hurt a lot, for both of us. And now, there's nothing we can do about it but put everything behind us."

Tom caressed the soft skin. He licked the lone teardrop that trickled down Harry's face. They were lying together naked, in a chamber Tom had prepared for them. Harry didn't know where they were. Frankly, he didn't care. As long as he was with Tom.

"I can't wait for the time to arrive when I could finally scream to the world that you're mine," Tom whispered.

"Well, don't do that now. People might interpret it differently."

"I know." Red looked into green. "Harry, I meant what I said before. I'm going to end all this as quickly as I could. I want us to be together."

Harry nodded. "We are together. I love you."

"And I love you."

As the former enemies lay side by side, discovering new things together, things were happening in other places.

A beautiful marble boy moaned underneath his father, glorying in their shared affection. The fire in their room burned as hot as their passion inside the manor where the outside world could never bother them.

A pair of fiery-haired youths cavorted in secret, underneath their parents' noses—both knowing the consequences yet choosing each other over the threat of sin and discovery.

A red-haired boy dreamt about his beloved and their nights alone. At the same time, a dark-haired man thought about this boy, relishing their memories and dreaming about the time when they would finally be together again.

Yes, they had their secrets. But no, they weren't dirty. Or guilty. They all knew that whatever form it takes, love will always be pure.

_-Fin-_

_(January 2003)_

~*~*~

Thanks to Trish, for egging me on. To Letsky, for proclaiming this as your favorite and not telling me that you read this until weeks later, to my surprise. **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and loved what they saw. You guys just rock! 333**

This story has its sequels, although it can be read alone. I'll be posting the 2nd part, "**_Voyeur_**", here as an additional chapter. But the conclusion, "**_Beholden_**", will be a separate ficlet—to be posted here at FF.net too. The main pairing is Harry/Voldemort, and these two later stories will be devoted solely to that pairing.


	9. Sequel: Voyeur

**VOYEUR**

**By Passo**

~*~*~

Warning: Unbetaed. Plus, at the time she wrote the story, the author was undergoing a personal crisis which may or may have not affected the flow of this ficlet. 

A/N: Written for the HxT Lightening yahoo-group's "collusion" drabble challenge. This is the 2nd fic in the "Pure" universe. I posted it here as a separate chapter because it's so short. The conclusion could be read in "Beholden"—a separate fic. Please check my profile for it.

~*~*~

He stared at him as he lay on his bed, sleeping. His black hair, streaked with gray, contrasted with the white of the sheets, tickling his bare skin. 

His Lord, his lover, his protector. 

The eyelashes fluttered softly, then opened. 

"You're awake," Lord Voldemort whispered. "How long have you been watching me?" 

"Apparently, not long enough. Just a minute." A slow smile curved up Harry's lips. "You always know when I'm watching." 

"I have to be aware to stay alive." 

The smile disappeared. "I don't like it when you speak that way. I always feel like you're leaving me." 

Voldemort raised his arm and touched Harry's face. He let his finger run across the surface of his smooth, young skin—flushed with sleep and… 

"Do you love me Harry?" The crimson eyes deepened as he asked. 

"You know I do." He lay against his chest softly. "You must feel it." 

"I do. It's just that, sometimes, I forget about the world outside. It's always a shock when I have to remember." He caressed Harry's back. "I don't want them to destroy what we have." 

"They won't. It will be over soon." 

Harry raised his head and smiled. 

"My Lord—" 

"I said you could call me Tom." 

"Tom… I love your eyes." 

He grinned and nuzzled his cheek. "Was that all you were going to say? You're getting cheesier everyday." 

"Well, originally, I was going to remind you how your collusion with Professor Dumbledore helped us meet more often. But I got distracted." 

"Hmmm… You exaggerate. Besides, that meeting was your idea." His eyelids lowered sleepily, but his lips twitched just a little, and Harry sensed, rather than saw, the smile he tried to hide. 

"Good night, Tom." The green eyes shut, black in the darkness. 

"I love you, Harry." 

-fin- 

~*~*~

Thanks for reading! A review, though not required, would be nice be much appreciated. :)


End file.
